Hush
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: He was as innocent as the pure, snow. He didn't mean to do it. It was just one, little accident. How could he be at fault? "But...it's not your fault, isn't it?" Silence. "Child?" He looked at the woman with a reassuring smile but fearful eyes. "Hush." Set after "The Mutation Situation". A Christmas Special.
1. Dai Ichi Wa: Junsui

**Hush  
Summary: He was innocent as the pure, snow. He didn't mean to do it. It was just one, little sacrifice. How could he be at fault? "But...it's not your fault, isn't it?" Silence. "Child?" He looked at the woman with a reassuring smile but fearful eyes. "Hush." Set after "The Mutation Situation".**

* * *

**Dai Ichi Wa:  
Junsui**

He was an innocent boy. He was just a child-like teenager. Pure as the white snow. He didn't mean to do any harm. Even if he did, it wouldn't do _that _much harm. He would stay innocent than deploring himself. That's what innocent children would do. But some would turn innocence away and deplore themselves from the world. But wouldn't it be the best if someone forgives you before deploring yourself?

He remembered that night. The night that drove their friend away. Her dad became a mutant, and that could never change. But it wasn't his fault. It never was. How could he not know what the button will do? Does he know the future?

_They couldn't understand..._He thought. The breeze of December was chillier than ever. The little child only brought a rag to cover himself. Thought it was just small, it was the only thing he had. He could barely even tell if he's cold or not. It's because he doesn't care anymore. The child didn't even care if he had a terrible fever. He needs to survive, with or without a fever.

Just a few months ago, the screams in the sewers was louder than ever. Rats came to wonder what was going on. But they're rats. So why should they now? A smallest memory...then it goes away. But they wanted to help him. But can their disability help them?

A few months ago...was the worst night. But even if it was the loudest scream, no one from above could hear it. Only the people down can. But people are selfish nowadays. Even if they go down to the sewers, hear and they won't care. Not even a single bit. That night, he became a victim. The smallest was a victim of the biggest. And now, he's all alone, sleeping with the rats.

That night was one of the worst for him. Sure, he had some bad days. But this was the worst. How could they be mad at him? Do they think he's smart.

It started with the button. That shiny button in front of his eyes. He didn't know anything, so it wasn't completely his fault. Even if the mutagen canisters fell from the ship and didn't land on Kirby, they would still be safe. That was just gravity's fault. That was the Kraang's fault for surviving.

And when April got extremely mad at them, who did they put the blame on? Him.

But it wasn't completely his fault.

When she rejected, he could hear the hurtful words coming out of them. He can see pain. He can see pain all around. But what's more important? Family? friends? Well for them, it's friends.

It's like they don't have friends in their life.

But somehow, he can relate that pain. Even if he lost his one, true friend, he wouldn't blame his brothers for that. Now, they lost another and now the blame goes on him. But that's not fair. They only seek victory instead of fairness. If the rat hadn't say anything...

But to be honest, he's not blaming him either.

After that fight, he couldn't take it anymore. He was the edge of deploring himself. He wanted to let go off that cliff. And that's what he wanted. So, he wrote a letter and then...ran off on his own.

That was a few months ago. He ran away in October. And he's covered in a rag by December.

"I suppose there's a Christmas fiesta, is there?"

He could hear the little child holding on to her mother. She was small but cute...just like him. She had a light skin, black hair that was braided, wore a pink coat, white beret and large boots. Her dog, Ling Yao, was a poodle. He wore a white coat with small boots.

Her mother shook her head but smiled.

"We'll see, May."

May jumped up and down. Her mother giggled. Then, they crossed the snowy street and headed to the market.

Meanwhile, the small turtle wondered.

_A fiesta? I don't mind._

Moving into the shadows, he leaped on every rooftop just to go to Central Park. He knew it will be crowded since it's a fiesta but he needs some happiness in life. But the question is...what could go wrong?

Once he found the park, he smiled.

Then, he walked on the cold snow and smiled at the fiesta.

It was beautiful.

He smelled corndogs and noodles. Fried chicken and takoyaki smelled really good. Oh, those yummy cakes! If it weren't for them, the festival would be really dull and boring. The smell of hot chocolate caught his attention. But what caught his attention the most is the smell of the freshly backed pepperoni pizza. He loved pizza more than anything. He craved for it the most. And that sensation made him hypnotized.

Like a floating spaceship, he went straight to the stand and looked at the vendor.

"One slice, please."

"For a freak like you?! Ha!"

Then, the rest started laughing. The child had tears. A lot of tears. He fell to his knees and sobbed. The tears landed on the cold snow. The rest laughed harder as they saw the child cry.

Suddenly, a police officer came in.

"Hey kid, you shouldn't be here. Where are your parents?"The police officer asked. "I-I have no one..."the child mumbled. But before the officer could say anything, a woman in her early twenties blocked him. She spreaded her arms wide open and frowned. "Stop! This child is hurt! Why would you laugh at him?!"

Soon, everyone ignored her and continued to laugh at the turtle. This made the woman's anger rise. But did not react.

"Come on, child. I shall bring you into my house. Let me tend to your wounds. It seems like you are hurt."She helped the child walk. "Come, child."Her voice was soothing, like she was never mad at him. That was true. She was mad at the people who laughed at her.

Ignoring the laughs, the woman helped the child walk.

"Do you have any parents?"She asked on the way. The child sighed. "No. I ran away."

The woman nodded. "My name is Mrs. Marigold. You are?"

Though the child shivered, he must answered. "M-Michelangelo."He spoke. "Michelangelo Hamato."

"Michelangelo? That seems a little long. What's your nickname?"

"Mikey."

"Mikey? That's a cute name. But how come you're a mutant turtle?"

This time, the child didn't response. All he can sense was how cold his feet were. The woman noticed this and sighed.

"Don't want to respond, huh? I'll take it."

There was so much she wanted to ask him. So, she kept going.

"Your family...what do they look like?"

The child coughed. "I have three brothers. They...are like me. My father...is a mutant rat."

_So he's not the only one._ She thought. "How long have you been out here?"

"A few months."

The woman was surprised. _A few months...that's too long._

"How old are you?"

"S-Sixteen."

_Still a minor and juvenile. _She thought.

Once they arrived at her house, she got her key under the mat and opened the door.

With a sigh, she spoke, "Come in, Michelangelo. Go rest on the couch."

Then, he no longer felt like he was an orphan once again.


	2. Dai Ni Wa: Nakama

"_In the deep forest of grief,  
The cicadas cry…_

_That day was a very sunny day, but I breathed in a cold wind  
Time, in just a tiny instant, stopped its needle_

_One-way, that cannot return twice.  
A lost child looks for a bright place._

_People who change and people who wish so  
Let me pass, and you come here_

_Someone cried; where is that sound?  
Please try peeking quietly, quietly  
Good night, good children sleep and the awake children project hands  
Is the pale moonlight from one tree?  
If you hear a lullaby on this path  
Then the festival will start and the flames will vanish again  
In the deep forest of grief, the cicadas cry…"_

_-Nageki No Mori by Ayane_

* * *

**Dai Ni Wa:  
Nageki No Mori**

**December of Showa 88  
New York**

_My son,_

_If you are reading this, I hope you are. I just hope this message will come to you one day._

_It is now Christmas. It is a time for family and thinking of others. You do not know what is happening here. April has forgiven us after you ran away. Timothy escaped and is after the mutagen before your brothers do so. We met a new friend...Casey Jones. He became Raphael's best friend. Yet, we never told him about you. The pain is just too unbearable._

_My son, please come back. It has been three months since we ran away. Donatello would not leave the lab, Raphael is still stressed and Leonardo feels useless to this problem. He keeps blaming on himself after that incident. As for me, I feel useless like Leonardo. There is nothing I could do anymore. I am old. All I could do is meditate. All I can do is pray that you are safe. But in this month of December, I pray that you are safe from the cold._

_Please...come back._

_Your father_

* * *

It was dark. Not ordinary dark. But gloomy. The alleys seemed to serene. Thugs nor gang members came. No cats begged for food. Yes. The only thing you can hear is the strong, cold breeze of December. It was normal at a time like this. In other seasons such as spring, summer and fall, streets at night would get noisy. Gangs would come as one and do mischief which would make the city go through confusion. But at winter, it was just...too serene. No gang came in. It was all peaceful.

The child, Michelangelo, flipped through the channels using a remote. He was wrapped with a blanket and had hot chocolate. He found hot chocolate really delicious. So everytime when the nights would get chillier, he would take a sip on the hot chocolate and flip through the channels. Last week, New York had a snow storm for two days. At first, he was afraid. But thanks to Mrs. Marigold, he felt safer. Now that they're cleaning up the snow, he could spend his days wrapped in a blanket, taking a sip on the hot chocolate and flip through the channels. Sometimes, he would help in the house like cleaning or cooking for Christmas Eve. In three days, her three sons would come back to her house from boarding school. Both are triplets but are actually fraternal triplets. Michelangelo seemed excited.

"Mikey?"

The boy turned to see Mrs. Marigold, smiling at him. She mixed the dough while walking in the living room. Michelangelo didn't want to ask what she was doing here so...he cleared his throat.

"Yes, Auntie Agatha?"

Recently, Mrs. Marigold wanted him to call her "Auntie Agatha" and so, it was settled. There were rare times when he would call her Mrs. Marigold. But he's getting used to Auntie Agatha.

"I will be going to Mr. O'Neil's house. Will you stay in for me?"

Mikey flinched at the name "Mr. O'Neil". Agatha noticed this.

"Mikey...do you know Mr. O'Neil?"

Mikey nodded. "He's...my friend's dad. Recently...there was a tragic thing."

This time, Agatha was worried. What does he mean by "tragic thing"? Was there something wrong with him?

"Mikey...please tell me."

Agatha sat with Mikey and rubbed his head. Mikey sighed.

"The canister you picked up yeasterday...was the canister that mutated my family. It's not the exact but the liquid is the same."

_So that's how..._Mrs. Marigold thought. "When we unleashed the mutagen althrough the city...it mutated him to a bat. Since then, April...never forgave us."

Agatha sighed. "Why won't I take you to April's house? We'll fix this and problem solved. April still has the heart to forgive you. She's at the bottom of the mountain called 'acceptance." She stood up. "You get me?"

Mikey smiled. "Alright, Auntie Agatha. I'll try to go with you."

* * *

_"...Fearing those who are kind, and them giving screams  
I wanted to cut away my hair and I closed my eyes_

_One-way, that cannot return twice.  
A lost child looks for a bright place_

_Whose name does your eyes that dye red call for?  
Let me pass; it'll be fun_

_The abandoned shadow casted on the shrine; surely, surely, that child doesn't exist anymore  
The day also has a sunset face of a demon, and with a childish smile, I wriggled my wings  
If you cry about not having a face, not having a face on your figure reflected in the opposing mirror  
Then the festival will start and the flames will vanish again  
In the deep forest of grief, the cicadas cry…"_

* * *

"April?"

April opened the door. She smiled at the sight of Mrs. Marigold.

"Auntie Agatha! Long time no see! Come inside."

Agatha sighed. "Actually...we have something to discuss regarding...Michelangelo Hamato."

That hit April. Agatha knew Mikey?! If she would have the chance, she would lock the door. But since she is her dad's friend, she had no choice.

"Is Mikey with you?"

Agatha nodded. Mikey came out behind Agatha's back.

Soon, both went in.

* * *

"Look, April. I know what Mikey did...was sort of wrong. But in some way, I think he was right."

This surprised April. Mikey sighed.

"Well, I thought that..."

"...hiding things from friends isn't what they do?"

Mikey looked at April. April smiled. "I think everyone has painful things, sorrowful things, failures and things they don't want to remember that they don't want to discuss. But if you can't consider yourself a true friend by not telling others these things, then you won't want me as your friend. Yes, there's a difference between things you don't have to tell people, and things you do. That mutation is one of the things you do. But since you're such a wonderful person now, what have you got to be ashamed of?"

"But..."

"Mikey, things won't change from how they always are; enjoying or spending time with one another by joking around. That's because we're friends. And since you were probably right in spilling the beans...I'll forgive you and I'm sorry. I just didn't know."

Mikey smiled. "How'd you know?"

"Some random show helped me. It was about this guy...telling them the truth about his past. Then, his friends started telling that. But your brothers...I think not now. I heard a few days ago that some kid ran away because of his siblings. That was you, wasn't it?"

Mikey blushed. April hugged him.

"There. I'll try to defend you. I promise."

Mikey smiled.

"Nee-nee..."

* * *

Three days has passed. Mikey baked a batch of cookies. Agatha decorated the house with streamers. It was the day. The day that the three boys will come home. Agatha was happy that her sons with come home. Mikey was excited. He might even have playmates.

Then, the door opened.

"Mom, we're home!"

Agatha ran up to them and hugged them. She kissed each child's forehead. Then, she turned to Mikey.

"Mikey, this is Leon, Raffaelo and Don."

Mikey gasped. "Nii-nii?"

* * *

_"...Someone cried; where is that sound?_  
_Please try peeking quietly, quietly_  
_Good night, good children sleep and the awake children project hands_  
_Is the pale moonlight from one tree?_  
_If you hear a lullaby on this path_  
_Then the festival will start and the flames will vanish again;_  
_In the deep forest of grief, the cicadas cry…"_

* * *

_My son,_

_It's near Christmas Eve. Don't you see our family. It is starting to break apart. I am close to giving up. But wherever you are..._

_...please come home._

_Father._


End file.
